Electrified vehicles include hybrid-electric and electric vehicles and are configured to provide propulsion with a powertrain including an electric motor. Electrified vehicles distribute energy to various components that are connected to a high-voltage electrical bus and a low-voltage electrical bus. Sources of energy include a battery that is connected to the high-voltage bus and a generator that is also connected to the high-voltage bus. The vehicles generally include a single power converter for transferring energy from the high-voltage electrical bus to the low-voltage electrical bus. Fuel economy of electrified vehicles depends, at least in part, on an amount of energy drawn from the power grid during charging.